Hired ninja
by Gremory213
Summary: 5 years after naruto was exiled from the village a strange ninja hired by the village arrived. He was rumored to have defeated armies of ninjas to complete a contract
1. chapter 1

**The Hired Ninja**

The sky was dark filled with rain when a boy covered in blood limped towards the gate of the village known as the village hidden in the leaves. The boys name was Naruto Uzumaki and he was carrying his friend Sasuke Uchiha on his back, he had walked for what felt like hours in his wet clothes stained from blood and rain. Naruto had just came back from saving his best friend Sasuke Uchiha and was hurt badly, they both were. Sasuke Uchiha was kidnapped by an ex leaf ninja known as Orochimaru, and drugged to do what he told him to. Naruto remember there fight it was mostly just Naruto yelling because Sasuke didn't say anything it bothered Naruto the way Orochimaru turned Sasuke into his puppet, it kinda scared him to think someone out there is doing stuff like this. As Naruto limped towards the gates he saw many ninjas waiting at the gate, once he saw them he smiled and fell last thing he saw were medical nins rushing towards them.

Naruto woke up in the hospital covered in bandages, it took him a minute to recall what had happened. He was happy he brought back his friend Sasuke and proved to everyone he was strong. He thought they would throw a party and have a great time now that team 7 was back together, little did he know that there wasn't gonna be a celebration...not with him anyway.

 **(Naruto's Apartment the next day)**

When Naruto got home he cleaned up his apartments, and took a shower once he got dressed he decided to eat breakfast. Naruto was serving him self a cup of instant ramen when he heard a knock on his door. When Naruto opened the door, to his surprise there was an anbu nin in a bird like mask." Lady hokage requests your presence immediately" said the anbu nin, then vanished. Naruto stood there thinking maybe she wants to see how my wounds are healing. Naruto quickly finished his ramen cleaned up the mess he made then he jumped out his window onto some nearby houses and sprinted to the hokages office.

 **(Hokages office)**

Naruto knocked on the hokages office doors, after a couple seconds he heard Tsunade voice telling him to come in. Naruto walked in to see a sad lady Tsunade, Naruto got worried "what's wrong granny Tsunade?". Tsunade didn't say anything she just sat there looking at her desk. Naruto got really worried now " hey did something happen your kinda scaring me" he said with a nervous laugh " Naruto Uzumaki, on behalf of the council you've been hereby exiled from the village hidden in the leaves...". Naruto was confused and a little mad."is this some kind of joke"Naruto said angrily " because if this is it's not fu- that was all Naruto could say before he was cut off by Tsunade "this isn't a joke Naruto you have 2 hours to pack your belongings than you will be escorted out of the village!" yelled. Apparently she yelled a little bit too loud because neji was just about to knock until he over heard what she told Naruto. Neji was worried and confused he didn't know what to do so he went to Kakashi sensei.

 **(Somewhere in the streets of konoha)**

Kakashi was walking down the street reading his favorite novel until he saw a tired neji run up to him. "Kakashi sensei I was going to turn in my mission report to lady Tsunade until I over heard a conversation she was having with Naruto" at he sound of that Kakashi got curious "well what'd ya hear that was so important you had to run all they over here to tell me" said Kakashi. "Naruto is being exiled from the village..."Neji said. Kakashi dropped his book and sprinted to the Hokages office without saying a word. Sadly he got there late he was all the way across town so it took Neji about 30 minutes to get there and took him 20. When Kakashi got to the Hokages office he ran into the door but to his surprise he saw a crying Tsunade. She saw Kakashi and said " so you heard huh I knew that was Nejis chakra that I sensed. "So its true "Kakashi said, "yes they..all voted against me" Tsunade said in between tears. Kakashi sighed he knew there was nothing anyone could do anymore so he went to the village gates to wait for Naruto so he could say his goodbyes, but to his surprise the entire rookie 9 were waiting there too including Sasuke.

 **(Naruto's Apartment)**

Naruto was packing clothes, money, and a little bit of food. When he looked at his dresser he saw his picture of team 7 next to a picture of he entire rookie 9. He sighed " guess I'll never be Hokage". When he finished packing everything he heard a knock on his door. Naruto opened the door to see 4 anbu Ninja " Its time to go" said the anbu in the front. "Ok let's go then" said Naruto who was clearly depressed.

 **(Konohas Gates)**

Naruto was walking with the four anbu surrounding him in the shape of a square. He was looking down the entire walk there. When they stopped he saw all of rookie 9 there waiting for him, they were all sad. They all rushed Naruto with hugs and he happily accepted them for all he knew this was the last time they will ever see each other again. A lot of them were crying Naruto changed everybody one way or another. Tsunade looked at Naruto with sadness in her eyes "I'm so sorry Naruto I tried I really did " she said , "its ok granny I know you did, I'm gonna miss you" he said, Naruto and Tsunade hugged and said there goodbyes. Naruto then looked at Hinata who was crying " why are you crying Hinata I'll finally stop annoying you guys" Naruto said jokingly, Hinata just hugged him very tightly, he hugged her back" don't worry we'll meet each other again soon he said " little did they know that was a lie because nearly two years later Naruto was rumored to be dead.


	2. The Masked Man

**(The Hired Ninja)**

 ** _"The Masked Man"_**

It was around 8:00 AM when a tall man around 5'9 walked to the Konoha village gates.The man wore a mask that covered the bottom half of his face(like the one Kakashi wears) and bandaids wrapped around his head covering his right eye. Next to the man was a girl around 5'7, they both wore hooded robes with masks. They walked up to the gate and seen two men standing there, one of the two walked up and was about to ask something until and anbu nin appeared in front " we'll' handle things from here, these are the mercenary's hired by lady hokage".

"Uhh ok.. I guess I'll get back to work" he said with a dumbfound look. "Welcome to Konoha, we'll be your escort to the Hokages office".

They walked in silent, there were only two anbu escorting them but the masked man can sense a lot of chakra signature's all around them. They heard whispers from all the people around them as they stared. After for what seemed about a 14 minute walk they finally made it to the Hokages Mansion. The anbu stopped at the door then knocked, "Come in " was all they heard before the anbu opened the door and motioned for the two to go in. " So your the famous Mercenary I've heard so much about , it took a lot of favors to get your name out of the bingo book" said the Hokage. "Yes and I really appreciate it Lady Hokage". "Who's the lady you have with you , I believe we only hired for your services " she said with a questioning look," this is my partner I thought it only necessary to bring her along with as seeing who my target is". "I see, well you will be staying in the village for the time being so I will pay you half your reward now and the rest when the job is completed " said Tsunade. "That's fine with us lady Hokage , when Will we be escorted to our apartment?". "I'll escort you personally to your apartment to make sure you don't have any trouble, as seen to your past you may be disliked by some of our villagers" Tsunade said with a bit of a nervous laugh near the end. "I understand shall we get going?" Said the masked man, " yes but would you like two rooms?" Tsunade asked not knowing the relation between the two. " yes " was all the masked man said.

Tsunade was walking in front of the two mercenarys, "why hasn't the girl talked the entire time she's been here" she thought to herself. Her train of thought was cut off when the masked man spoke up and asked " will we be able to freely look around the village?", "of course you will , I'll send one of my ninjas to escort you around so you can get a little bit familiar, and then you will be able to go one your own" "hn " was all he said. They stopped in front of a nice apartment building, they went in and walked all the way to the top floor. When they walked in their apartment the masked man was surprised to see a nice apartment, it was two bedrooms with one medium sized bathroom and a medium sized liveing room, and kitchen. " these are your apartment keys and I'll let you get settled in, and I'll send for you in two days for your mission". "Thank you very much I really appreciate it". When Tsunade left they decided to unpack, " wow that took longer then expected Naruto ". " yea it did I'm just glad it's over" the masked man said pulling down his mask and hoodie, reavealing blonde hair, 3 markings on each of his cheeks and had one big scar across his check in a vertical line with stitches. The girl pulled down her hoodie and took off her mask and it was temari from the hidden sand.

 ** _(FlashBack)_**

Temari was in her room packing her bags earlier that day she had asked her brother gaara also known as the Kazekage, for a leave of absence. (The same thing jiriya and Naruto did for three years). Gaara was hesitant at first but agreed to it but only if she came back every couple of months and stayed for at least a week. Temari wanted to find Naruto, ever since he saved her brother gaara they had become great friends. They used to hang out a lot so she was devastated when she found out he'd been exiled and later found out he was dead, or at least thought to be.

 ** _(Flashback End)_**

"Temari I think it'd be better if u left and came back without being undercover that way you could see your friends without having to hide your identity" Naruto said in a normal tone. " yes I guess your right that way I can pose as a tour guide for you also, I'll see you in a couple of hours" Temari said while walking out the door. Naruto put his mask back on just in case there were any anbu around trying to get intel on him"I gonna have to tell granny Tsunade the truth even though I don't want to but I can't tell her yet Naruto thought to himself tomorrow's gonna be a big day.

Naruto went to his room and started to unpack he glanced out the window and something caught his attention, more like someone. Hinata Hyuga one of Naruto's old friends he looked at her and thought "wow she sure is pretty" Naruto went back to unpacking his things and he put up his old picture frame of team 7, and the other of the entire rookie 9." Never thought I'd be hear, it's been so long and so many things have happened since... I don't know if we can be friends anymore".

Naruto woke up the next morning to a knock on his door. "Why is someone here so early" Naruto said in a murmur, he grabbed his mask put it on then walks to the door. To naruto's surprise it was Hinata Hyuga there waiting, Naruto opens the door and Hinata looked up nervously"hello I'm Hinata Hyuga, ik here to give you a tour around the village" " i see let me just get dressed and change my bandages, would you like to come in for a drink?" Naruto asked. Hinata was a little bit confused, from all the stories she's heard this guy was a full blooded killer one of the most deadliest mercenaries known to man and yet he invited her for a drink. "I was told by Lady Hokage that you had a partner?" " yes but she was needed elsewhere so she won't be tagging along, what would you like to drink?"." Some tea would be lovely" " you don't have to be formal with me i know a lot of your villages people don't like me because of my past" "it's not that they don't like you it's more that they don't know you enough to trust you" Hinata said with a nervous laughter. _"you changed so much"_ Naruto whispered to himself "I'm sorry did you say something" Hinata asked very curious "no sorry I just thought of something that's all, uhh crap I'm sorry I don't have tea...well I don't have anything actually". Hinata laughed she should've known he _did_ only get here yesterday. " oh I guess we'll have to stop by he store then won't we" " I guess we do" Naruto said with a puzzling tone. "I'll just get changed and we'll be on our way. Naruto came out his room with bandage in his hand, " I need to change to change my bandages it'll only take a couple of minutes". After a couple of minutes Naruto came out he restroom with fresh bandages wrapped around his head covering one eye " how bad is your wound?" Hinata asked curiously, "I'm missing my right eye" Naruto said as If it was something normal. "We should get going" " uhh ok yea sure" Hinata said.

Naruto walked down the streets of Konoha with Hinata, as she showed him different stores parks and other things Naruto kept thinking to himself about how much konoha has changed. " this is our training grounds, usually my cousin and his teammates train here specifically", "I think I got the gist of everything thank you, I'll be on my way now" Naruto said as he started to walk away. "Wait" Hinata called out to him "since your a mercenary you must be traveling a lot so I wanted to ask you if you've heard anything about a man named Naruto Uzumaki?". This struck Naruto as a surprise _"I never thought she would still be waiting for me"_ Naruto thought to himself. "The Ninja who was exiled from the village hidden in the leafs also known as the jinchuuriki of the nine tailed fox , yea I have... he's been dead for over 3 years now" Naruto said coldly. "Oh i see I'm sorry for bothering you about it" Hinata said as if she was about to cry "I guess I should head back home". " alright thank you for the tour".

Naruto was walking around the training grounds until he was confronted by a man with short brown hair and red fangs on his cheeks and a very large dog "hey who are you,and what are you doing here you have Nasty smell on you" the man said. "I am the mercenary hired by lady Hokage" "so your the guy they call The Reaper?". "Do they? I didn't know that " Naruto said uninterested. " can I ask you something?" Naruto told the man " ok yea what is it", "I wanna meet Sasuke Uchiha".


	3. The Masked Man pt 2

**I just realized i havent officially stated narutos mission but his mission is to kill the bandits that were mentioned in the bio of this story.**

 **"The Hired Ninja"**

"What buisness do u have with Sasuke?" Kiba asked, "Nothing special I'd just like to speak to him about a mutual friend" "huh well I don't know where he is so look for him on your own" Kiba said harshly "I guess I'll do that, it was nice talking to you thank you" Naruto said as he started to walk away. "That guy's trouble I can smell it, can you Akamaru?" The dog just barked in agreement. 

Naruto was walking down the village of Konoha looking for the man named Sasuke Uchiha. _"This village has changed so much over the 5 years and so did all the rookie nine"_ Naruto's train of thought was interrupted by two ninjas walking past him. "I heard Temaris coming today" the fat one said, "really? It's Been almost two years since I've seen her" the skinny one said. The fat ones name was Choji, he had pink spirals on each of his cheeks, the other man was Shikamaru,he was a skinny man with a ponytail and a lazy expression. "Yea she's gonna be here later today" Choji said while eating chips. "Really around what time", hmm Choji said looking at a clock that was inside the store next to them. "In about 20 minutes" "what!?!? Why didn't you tell me sooner I'm gonna go a meet her I'll see you later Choji" Shikamaru said while running towards the village gates. _"So she's almost here I guess I'll go see her"_ Naruto thought to himself. At the village gates Shikamaru stood there a bit nervous, it's been almost two years since he's seen her. Everyone knew Shikamaru liked Temari but no one mentioned it. Temari was walking up to the gate when she a nervous Shikamaru, "hey Shikamaru why are you here?" She asked confused as to why the man was there _"could he have been waiting for me"_ temari thought to herself. "I was waiting for you, Choji told Me you were coming so I thought I'd come to welcome you" he said with a nervous chuckle. Well she thought right "uhmm I'm actually here to meet the mercenary Ninja lady Tsunade hired" she said "I heard he was really strong so I wanted to see for myself and he was in the bingo book until recently". Shikamaru took a minute to remember the said Ninja "o yea I remember Choji telling me something about him apparently he's a quiet guy who doesn't talk much". "Really well I wan- was all Temari could say before she was cut off by Kiba " hey guys, did you see the mercenary, lady Tsunade hired, he wanted to know where Sasuke was at he said they had to discuss something about a mutual friend?" "No Temari was just asking about him " Shikamaru said, "well I'm going to go check in with lady Tsunade I'll see you guys later" Temari said as she started to walk away. "Wait I'll walk you there" Shikamaru said to her "no I'll be fine on my own thanks anyway". Shikamaru was confused they used to be really close back then _"could she have a boyfriend "_ he thought to himself.

Naruto walked down the street thinking about nothing in particular until someone called out to him "hey I heard you've been looking for me" Naruto turned around to see none other than Sasuke Uchiha "What do you want with me" " I only want to talk calm down, but it must be in private". A few minutes later Naruto and Sasuke were at a restaurant " Sasuke it's really been a while" "huh what do you mean I don't know you " . "Your right you don't know me, you knew the old me" Sasuke eyes had a look of confusion. Naruto looked around the booth and waited until no one was watching, when the coast was clear pulled down his mask. Sasuke was confused and happy at the same time "Naruto h-how I thought you died?" "A part of me did" was all Naruto said "I was captured by Orochimaru I was tortured and experimented on. For almost a year straight, his hideout was exposed and he left everything behind including me so I broke out" "when I did I didn't know what to do so I trained, I trained and trained for days without stopping eventually I became a mercenary". " we all thought you were dead" Sasuke said "and I need you to keep it that way Sasuke I only came to complete this mission that's it" Sasuke sat there and looked at him "ok if that's what you want then I won't tell anyone..but Naruto I usually don't care about things like this but what about Hinata?" "Hmm what about her?" Naruto asked. "Wow your still so dumb, Hinata really likes you she still does, she's been waiting for you despite the fact that you were presumed dead, she still had hope that you were alive and that youwere gonna meet again". "I did promise that didn't I, well I'm not sure if I can keep that promise" Naruto said. The table was silent but not for long Hinata Ino Sakura and Temari walked into the restaurant and sat in the table next to them " hey Sasuke who's this" Sakura said looking at the Naruto who was wearing a robe( like the one gildarts wears in fairy tail i can't think of he proper name at the moment) she was curious to why he was wearing a mask and had bandages on his face. "He's the mercenary lady Tsunade hired" "oh I heard about him I'm Sakura nice to meet you " Sakura said with her hand out. Naruto stood up and shook her hand " I think I should get going now, I'll see you some you some other time Sasuke" Naruto said in a deep voice. "Hey it's you, have you completely mesmerized the village?" Hinata said, "yes thank you very much" Naruto said "wait you too know each other" Sakura asked confused "lady Tsunade appointed me his tour guide around the village" Hinata said. "Hmm why do you wear a mask?" Ino asked coming from behind Sakura who was followed by temari. "I have a huge scar on my right cheek it's pretty bad so I cover it up". Naruto said using that as an excuse. "You and sasuke seem to be close"Sakura said, "Not really we just have a mutual friend, well I should get going"Naruto said as he stood up and put money on the table. "Why don't you eat with us?" Sakura asked while gaining a curious look from everybody else. "I really shouldn't I'd only make the atmosphere awkard" Naruto said, "come on just one meal" sasuke said, "fine just one and then I'll go."

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, ino, temari, and Hinata where eating, well they were Naruto just sat there in silence he didn't eat because then he would have to take off his mask and he couldn't do that. Shikamaru, Choji , and kiba walked into the resturaunt, "finally you guys are here we've been waiting forever" ino said annoyed. "Sorry we- wait arent you the merc Lady tsunade hired?" Shikamaru asked. "Yes nice to meet you " Naruto stood up and shook his hand. "Wow hes so formal for a merc". The boys that came sat down and ordered there food, it took a couple if minutes but when it came they quickly dug in with an exception for Shikamaru. "Why do u wear a mask I'm sure your face isn't that bad just take it off we won't judge, either way u cant eat with it on" temari said, _"It's fine I'll just take this home" "_ hey I've actually been wanting to meet you for a while now I'm curious to why our hokage would hire a mercenary to take care of a group of bandits when she has ninjas like us who can take care of the job far better than a merc? Kiba said. "What exacly are you implying?" Naruto said. "Im trying to say we dont need help from a murderer" kiba said harshly. "Calm down kiba we should just try to get along" Sakura said nervously. "Why should we this guys a cold blooded murderer i've heard stories about you from the villages, stuff about how destroyed an entire village for no reason!". Everybody stood quit even Temari didnt know that. " A trader from a village left konoha today because he found out you were here, you know what he told me?" Kiba asked. " No what " naruto said , " He told me about how he came back from a trip to another village and came back to his family, friends, neighbors, and sveryone was slaughtered... even kids" kiba said as he tightened his fist. Everyone stood quite. "Is this true?" Sasuke asked naruto. "Yes..." naruto said , "I think you should leave" Hinata said with a sad expression. Naruto stood up " Thank you for the mea- "just shut up and go" Kiba yelled at him. Naruto was surprised but he did, he left. 

Naruto was walking in the streets when he passed by a familiar building, the building he used to live in 5 years ago. "Theres no way were gonna be friends now" naruto said. Naruto walked to a store and brought a lot of sake he spent almost half of the money Tsunade gave him. He was walking home until some ons pulled him into an alley and pushed him towards the wall, it was temari with a mad expression. " is it true naruto?" She asked . "Did you really slaughter that village?" "Yes it's true". "Why did you do it huh? I thought i knew you, i thought you werent the monster EVERYONE said you were? She said with tears coming out her eyes. "I dont know" was all naruto said while looking down "You dont know? what does that mean!!" She yelled at him "did you do it for money?" She asked praying that wasnt the answer " ...yes i did it for a contract" Naruto said. Temaris eyes widened . Kiba was right he was a murderer " how could you...your a monster i wish i never went out to look for you" Naruto was taken back Temari was his first friend when he escaped he made since he was exiled.Temari turned around "After this week im leaving back to the village hidden in the sand were no longed partners...or friends naruto, i wont tell anyone your secret not because it will benefit you only because the naruto that knew was a hero and it will ruin them if they knew" Temari said , she walked away leaving naruto in the alley 

Naruto stood in his apart ment balcony with a bottle of sake he looked at the village "maybe if i stayed dead things wouldnt have turned out so bad? Naruto said to himself he was about to drink some more sake but he drank it all, he looked down and saw 3 more empty bottles on the ground. He sighed he tried drinking to forget his pain but that didn't help at all. He walked inside his apartment stumbling and surprisingly made it to his bedroom without falling. Once he made it to his bed he threw himself onto it, he turned his head towards his nightstand and stared at the picture frame of the rookie 9 until he fell asleep. 

Naruto woke up to because someone was knocking on his door. He got up but had a huge hangover he walked to his door and when he opened it he was surprised as to who it was. Hinata Hyuga stood there but she had a veryserious face "Lady Hokage request your presence." " " All right give me some time to shower and get dressed would you like to come in?" "Hn" was all her reply. Naruto let hinata in and went to his room and closed the door, as he was showering Hinata walked to the balcony and noticed a lot of sake bottles on the ground _"did he really slaughter that village?"_ Hinata thought to herself. Fifteen minutes later naruto came out his room fully dressed with fresh bandages and his coat. "Sorry for the wait shall we get going" "yes" was all hinata said before she walked out the door. Naruto and hinata walked in slience while villagers stared and whispered, this brought back memories, memories of the villagers doing the same to him when he was little. When they finally got to the hokages door hinata knocked three times. "Come in" Tsunade yelled, "hello Lady Tsunade i've escorted the mercenary as you asked" "Thank you hinata sorry for calling you to do this it wasn't really important for an anbu but since i figured you two were friends already". "No we arent close were just acquaintances" "Oh i see im sorry, well sir i haven't gotten a name from you i need one before you complete your contract, just to put in the official files". "Delgado, i go by Delgado" "Ok is that it?" "Yes" thats all" naruto said. "Lady hokage i'd like to speak with you about my mission if thats fine with you?" "Yes of course what exacly would you like to discuss?". "I'm sorry but i cant take your contract" Naruto said, "What do you mean you cant take it ? We already payed you half the money" "yes i know and here it is " Naruto said while handing her a lot of money. "This is unacceptable you told me you will deal with those bandits and now your telling me you cant do it anymore, why the sudden change of thought?" "Is it because of what happened last night?" Hinata jumped into the conversation, " yes it made me realize i wont be accepted any where i go because of what i did so ill just be a traveler and see where my life goes from there" " alright you have a couple of hours to leave the village" "ok thank you Lady hokage ill be on my way" Naruto said before he left the hokage mansion. Naruto was walking to his apartment when hinata ran up to him. "So your name is delgado?" "Its not my real name buy yea?" "Whats your real name?" "It doesn't matt- naruto stopped mid sentence and just stood there "whats wrong" hinata asked, but naruto just started running towards his apartment. When naruto got to his apartment he busted down the doorand quickly ran into his room and packed all his stuff as fast as he could. When hinata got to the apartment door she was shocked to see the door broken down, Naruto stumbled out the room with a duffle bag and a few katanas. "Delgado whats wrong?" "There almost here i have to go" Naruto holstered his katanas and as he was rushing out the door his picture frame of the rookie nine fell. The glass shattered and hinata stared at it "why do you have that?" Hinata asked. "Don't worry about it naruto said as he grabbed the picture out of the frame, and ran out the door. Naruto made it to the village gates when he saw Tsunade greeting a man with long white hair. "Jiraiya its been forever have you got any news yet?" "Yes i do, Naruto is still alive" Jiraiya said, "Really do yo- Tsunade was cut off when a hunter nin from the hidden cloud village showed up. "Hello Lady hokage, i have a message to deliver from my Raikage" the hunter nin said as he handed Tsunade the letter. When she opened it she was shocked "i dont understand he's no longer in the bingo books?" "Yes i understand but i have direct orders from my Raikage to bring him in" "who is he talking about Tsunade?" jiraiya asked confused on the situation. "A couple of days ago i hired a mercenary to deal with a group of bandits but earlier today he decided he couldn't do it anymore" Tsunade told Jiraiya. "Oh really has he left yet id like to meet him?" "No he hasn't, but he'l be gone by today". If you could please bring him, I've kept my Raikage waiting for a long time". Naruto walked up to the village gates and up to the hunter nin, "I knew that i couldnt keep running, even with my name out the bingo bo- Naruto was cut off by Jiraiya "Naruto...is that you?" Tsunades eyes widened in surprise "Jiraiya thats not fu- "Finally someone found out" Naruto said while pulling down his mask. Hinata just stood there, she couldn't believe it he really is naruto. 


End file.
